Everybody Has Secrets
by MissBabyKate
Summary: From the moment Cassidy and Olivia re-connected in the interrogation room at the 1-6 there was something between them. They were both interested in what their former partner had become and where they had been. 13 years after they had physically connected, they both wondered what if? Starts during Rhodium Nights. They keep their secret until the Ganzel trial when somebody cries rape
1. Re-Introductions

*********This story is about Olivia and her rekindled relationship with Brian. There is a little bit of David in here as well, actually all the characters will make an appearance. I'm trying to keep it as true to and in line with the show as possible, but with my own kinky twists. So think of it as what happen's off camera. Starts at the end of season 13. Actual scenes and dialogue from the show shown in centered italic text. Enjoy, please review********

Re-Introductions.

"_Cassidy you ass, you punched my partner?" Olivia strides into the interrogation room with a smirk on her face_

"_Nice to see you too Olivia" Cassidy with is husky voice responds grabbing Olivia's hand to shake and yet does not let go. _

"_Its been a long time" Cassidy say's with a smirk still holding Olivia's hand. He keeps a hold of Olivia's hand, moves it slightly to the side so he can better check out her backside_

"_You look good" Cassidy licking his lips as Olivia shakes off his hands that he still not has let go. Cassidy gives her a smirk as she turns around to grab a chair so she can sit down at the table_

_Amaro see's all this and asks Olivia "you know this guy?" _

_She responds by saying "he used to work SVU…last century"_

The interrogation continues as the tension in the conversation between Amaro and Cassidy increases. Whilst Olivia does notice this and responds with slight looks towards Amaro she can't help but wonder what got Cassidy to this point. Where has he been, what has he been up to? But her thoughts dissipate as she sees the tension between her partner and her former lover increase even more.

Olivia interrupting them "Hey boys, _all_ on the same side here" switching her eyes back and forth between the two. Olivia again lets Amaro take the lead in the interrogation and watch's what is unfolding. After Nick is finished he gets up to leave, leaving Cassidy staring at Olivia with the faint sign of a smirk.

As to not blow Cassidy's cover Detective Benson leads the prisoner Cassidy to finger printing right past Ganzel (Cassidy's "boss") and all the other criminals and dead beats in the holding cells. Cassidy playing the part of the criminal as to not blow his undercover operation of three years resists Detective Benson and she quickly restrains him after getting his prints done.

_Cassidy quips "ah, you like it rough huh?" Taking no time to respond Detective Benson responds with a badass "Shut up" as she leads him to the holding cell._

**Wednesday May 9 – Ganzel's Strip Club**

The evening back at Ganzel's Club, Olivia and Amaro are sent by Cragen to question Cassidy some more about the murder investigation. Cassidy and Ganzel are out on bail taking no time to getting back to business of running the escort agency. The sparks continue between Olivia and Cassidy as she is questioning him about the current investigation. Carissa one of Ganzel's girl's greats Cassidy and kisses him on the lips, as Olivia and Nick look at each other intrigued.

Cassidy instructs Nick and Carissa to go _"catch up"_ (Nick interrogated her a few days earlier, and Cassidy thinks there might have been some spark between them) Leaving Olivia and Cassidy deep in conversation on the other side of the room. After Nick talking to Carissa and Olivia talking with Cassidy both detectives leave the bar.

Outside the bar and heading to there car Nick could see the slight grin appearing on his partners face. Olivia catching him quickly asks "What?"

Nick stopping and turns to her asking. "You knew Cassidy?"

"Yeah I _knew_ him, why?" Olivia responds to Nicks question with another question.

"I…I just thought from yesterday at the precinct and here today I could maybe see a spark between you two."

_Shit_ Olivia thought, was it that obvious? Had her new partner picked up on those signs like her old partner Elliot did those so many years ago? Biting her lip Olivia responds, "I knew him yeah, he worked SVU, but couldn't handle the victims. And clearly working undercover with hookers has made him into even more of a womanizer".

Olivia gets into the car hoping Nick accepts her excuse for the way Cassidy was acting around her. Hoping that he didn't realize that she didn't answer why she was responding to him. Olivia thought there's no need for Nick to know what happened between them 13 years ago.

"Oh, ok" Nick says getting into the car himself.

**Friday May 11 – Arraignment Court**

Olivia and Nick along with Captain Cragen are at court to see how the arraignment of Delia Wilson played out. The investigation had gotten to the point of her arrest and considering they knew how powerful they where certain Delia was in the escort business they were eager to see what happened next. As best as her lawyer Marvin Exley defended her, bail was set at $2million.

Outside the court room the Captain informed them that Delia was out on bail and that her lawyer had put up his townhouse to bail his client out. Startled with that piece of information their captain had just gave them, but before they could take it all in, Marvin Exley approaches the detectives and their captain.

After an uncomfortable conversation with the lawyer indicating that he knew more about the detectives private lives then they had wished he tells the detectives to

"_Walk away little people"_

_Captain Cragen ask his detectives whether there "is anything he should know about? Nick responds quickly "Nothing…. Captain, were good" he says walking away._

Outside the court a clearly pissed Detective Amaro is walked a few steps in front of his partner Olivia. She asks him about what he and the witness Carissa had talked about that night at the strip club. Even more pissed, Amaro rapidly responds back questioning why. Accusing Olivia of checking his work his anger escalates towards Olivia his partner of a year. Then he accuses Olivia's "buddy" Cassidy of implying to Exley the lawyer that something was happening between himself and the hooker Carissa.

_Olivia responds "Cassidy wouldn't do that" With that Nick turns around and face's Olivia and says._

"_Right, I never assssked you about David Hayden, and I knew from the get" Olivia stunned as Nick walks away telling Olivia he would rather walk as he needs some air._

Later that night back at Ganzels Strip club, Olivia is there trying to get more out of Cassidy in an effort to try and save this case.

"_I tried to warn you, I told you, everybody's got a skeleton, and this investigation…they've got taps on cops…the DA's office. I mean all the way up to Hayden, __**self righteous ass hat**__" Cassidy tells Olivia. _

_Whilst she is trying not to react at the mention of David's name. "Who else?" Olivia questions him "Is there anything I should know?" following up with another question. _

_Cassidy sigh's and looks down at his drink. _

_Alarmed at his none answer Olivia then asks Cassidy another question, "Is it Cragen?"_

"_Your captain?" Cassidy responds rocking in his chair, clearly uncomfortable with her questioning. _

"_No game's" Olivia responds, "Is he involved in this?" _

_Cassidy looking back and forth between Olivia and his drink on the bar responds "His name has come up on some lists, maybe he's involved, maybe he's been set up, I really don't know Liv" _

_Olivia looking at Cassidy with clear shock across her face._

After a few more questions from Olivia and the non-answers from Cassidy, Olivia goes to get up and leave the strip club telling Cassidy she needs to get back to the precinct for paperwork.

Cassidy grabs her arm and asks "Hey, why the rush? Got a date?

Olivia puts her hand on top of Cassidy's and removes it from its grip on her upper arm. For a moment she forgot how good it was to have some touch her, let alone make her tingle like she had just done. She hadn't felt that since David Hayden, and before that her former partner.

She sits back down and say's "No, no date, just a case to solve" giving Cassidy a smirk.

He had almost forgotten what she could achieve with that gorgeous olive skinned beautiful face of hers, and he melted a little as she smiled at him. Since their reunion three day's ago in the interrogation room he has not stopped thinking about his former lover and colleague. She was glad she stayed there at the bar of the strip club they were at. But knowing that she was there for police business and not him, he knew that he had to work quickly to convince her to stay, even if it was just for a little while.

"So Liv, boyfriend?" Cassidy asks tilting his head with a slight smirk, not sure of how she would react.

"Ugh, _No_, what's it to you?" Ignoring the question

"You look good, Liv" he states.

"Yeah I got that" She responds.

"I mean, why wouldn't you have someone, your as stunning as I remember, in fact you got better…SVU agrees with you Liv." He tells her.

Olivia's smiles, a little bit more than her smirk. It felt good to be complemented she thought, even if it was coming from him, Cassidy. The one that she got away from 13 years earlier, the one that she felt had room to mature. But she could se that he had changed, she didn't know if it was for the better. She wanted to find out. After Elliot left with no word and David Hayden had come and gone, she was open to having someone in her life, could Cassidy be it she thought.

"How's that partner of yours" Cassidy asked Olivia.

Sensing his angst against her partner all she said was "Fine".

"Really?" He asks and responding "He may have your six Liv, but he may also wants your ass."

Liv glares at her former lover. "Oh come on Cassidy, he is good police, and he has a wife and daughter" she responds angrily at him. "Besides, I'm just getting over someone"

"What's with all the questions Brian? "You still got that thing for me?" Olivia asks him.

"Uh…um…I…did think you were looking pretty fine a few days ago in that interrogation with your ass of a partner".

Olivia listening to him and letting that swipe at her partner go. "Yeah, you did well at hiding it" respond Olivia.

Brian leans in closer to her, almost tilting the bar stool to the point it nearly tips over. "Olivia?" he asks.

"Yes" she responds.

"You want to get out of here, _catch up_?" David asks.

Without saying anything, she grab's his hand, gets up from the bar stool and leads him to the exit of the strip bar.

*******Thankyou to my first reviews and likers. I fixed some things so future readers wont get confused with the dialogue*******


	2. Booty Call

Chapter Two

"Hey hey. Liv, where you taking me?" Brian asks Olivia as she is leading him outside the club.

"It stinks in there and I want to talk…." She said and then with a slight smirk "Why? Did you have something else in mind?" knowing full well what he was thinking. But it did really stink she thought, and that cheap cheesy music was really getting on her nerves. She drops his hand as they get to the sidewalk outside the club. "Can we go somewhere else Brian…talk? Catch up some more, somewhere less noisy and well, less stinky?" Olivia asks Brian.

"Gotta say Liv, you had me thinking you where leading me to a private room out the back".

Rolling her eyes Olivia looks at Cassidy and say's "Not tonight Brian, this purely business. Besides you know where it got us last time we mixed business with…(she pause's) you know…." Trailing off.

Interrupting them Cassidy's phone rings and he answers. "Hey boss….yeh I'll be right there". "I gotta go Liv, you alright to get home? He asks.

"Sure, was that phone call anything I should be concerned about?" She responds with her own question.

"Na, Ganzels got his knickers in a knot about something, I gotta head back to the loft" He leans in and gives her a friendly parting kiss on her cheek and then turns and heads down the block and disappears around the corner.

Olivia walks across the street, gets into her car, locks the doors and sits there for a minute thinking back over her day and the latest case. Cassidy was back in her life, she didn't know how long for but she liked it. He did something to her, and she had a feeling that he might feel the same. Her thoughts then turned to the conversation she had with Amaro outside court this afternoon. He was pissed she had questioned him about what he talked to Carissa about, and how he admitted he knew from the get about her and Hayden. She was surprised he knew, she had been so careful not to let on whilst they were together. She did think at the time that it would be easier to keep it hidden from him then it would have been to keep it from Elliot. She now knew that he was just as switched on as Elliot had been to her. She felt humbled that he had kept it to himself and not let it effect their working relationship, but she was beginning to see a little bit of Elliot's personality come out during this case. Maybe her knew partner was not all that unlike her old one after all. She thought she better get on top of this before it got out of control.

With that thought she pulls out her phone to send a text.

_[My partner knew about us..Liv]_

She puts her phone down and starts the engine. Before she even has a chance to put the indicator on she receives a response.

_[Wanna talk about it…catch up? David]_

She sat there for what felt like 5 minutes, but was more like 30 seconds. She looked at her phone and realizes it's still fairly early, just before 8pm and so she starts typing back to David.

_[Nightcap….My place…I'll be there in 40min..xx]_

She was only about a 10-minute drive from her apartment, but she wanted to freshen up before he arrived. Driving home she thought what am I doing? I've just spent the last hour or so flirting with Brian and now I'm asking David around for a nightcap? She thought she should text David back and say rain check she, but then she wasn't tired and she knew that if she didn't want anything to happen then it wouldn't. David was a nice guy and she was still bummed it had to end those few months earlier. She had fallen for him; she missed him and wanted to see him.

**Friday May 11 - Olivia's apartment**

Olivia had taken the quickest shower and gotten changed into jeans, white tee and long grey cardigan. As she grabbed a hair clip to pin her hair back she heard a knock at the door. Yelling out "Once second!" she finished pinning her hair up, making sure to leave some strands hanging at the front to frame her face. She walked through apartment towards her front door and checked her face in one of the mirrors on the way. At her front door she checked the peephole to make sure it was David, she breathed a sigh and took a moment, unlatched the door and opened it.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, yourself" she said back, leaning on her left hand against the doorframe smiling. "Come in". With that David Hayden walks closely past her and into her apartment, she took in his cologne as he did. She closed the door behind him thinking, what the hell is she doing.

Walking away from the closed door Olivia walks into the kitchen, David standing just in the lounge room, his eyes glued to her. She notices. "Stop staring" she says.

Looking her in the eyes he responds, "I've missed you".

Olivia exhales and thinks to herself she feels the same, but not knowing yet how the night will progress she exhales and barely speaks an audible "yeah".

Realizing he wasn't getting the same response from her he moves the conversation on. "So detective Nick Amaro knows hey".

"Yeh" responds Olivia and then continuing. "He said he knew from the get and that he knew never to ask. Which makes me think who else knew. I'm not too concerned though, he was pretty wound up about the case we are working on and I'm not even sure he meant to let on that he knew. I just thought I should let you know as a courtesy given your promotion. Amaro's good police."

"I know you trust him Olivia, I believe your gut. And thanks, you know, for letting me know… Now where's that nightcap?" he grinned as he took his coat off and placed it over one her bar stools at the kitchen bench.

After opening a bottle of cabernet and pouring two glasses they moved to her lounge. She reached over to the side table, found the remote to her stereo and switched on the radio. He put the bottle of red down on the coffee table beside the glasses and kicked his shoes off. They both relaxed into the lounge and took a sip from their glasses. It was comfortable and nice. Not weird at all she thought, just like they hadn't broken up. But then she remembered they had. She got lost on those thoughts for a moment.

"So how have you been Liv?" He asked bring her back from her thoughts.

"Fine" is all she answered.

"That's it, just fine?" David questioned.

"Yeh, actually. We have a pretty heavy caseload at the moment, but then again when don't we. I've been pretty busy, and you?" Olivia asks.

Ignoring her question and leaning in close to her he said "I miss you detective".

She looked into his eyes that were full of intent and exhaled. "eh David I know I asked you here but I'm not sure that we should…"

Cutting Olivia off David whispered "Nobody has to know, nobody gets hurt" Always the lawyer, she didn't need much convincing and he always did have a great argument she thought why not. And whilst both still holding their wine glasses she leaned in and kissed his lips, and did so like they had never left hers.


	3. Familiar Territory

**Friday May 11 Late at Night Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia was returning David's kiss. She was feeling it getting more intense, they were taking turns slighting grabbing each other's lips with their mouths. She has always loved how he kissed her.

David quickly pulled away from her and lent back on his side of the lounge, he looked at her, and he watched her. Olivia's eyes where shut at first, taking the kiss and the moment in. Olivia opened her eyes from the kiss trance and watched David watching her. Their eyes locked. They both new each other wanted it. One last hurrah Olivia thought. David took one last big sip of his red wine, took Olivia's wine glass out of her hand and placed both glasses on the coffee table. The whole time David not removing his slight smirk off his face, or removing his eyes from Olivia's

"I remember that look" Olivia said.

"Well your going to remember more than the look before morning" David responded. His smirk turning into a full grin now.

"Smooth" Olivia responded with a giggle.

"Detective, you should know me enough to know that I'm a man of my word. But I have a question before I make my next move. Are you sure?" David asks her.

"I'm sure right now" She responds.

"Well we better get started then" Ignoring her vague answer he stands up and takes her hand, and picks up the bottle of wine, then leads her to her bedroom. Olivia grabs the glasses.

The bedside lamps in Olivia's bedroom where on low, there were two candles lit on her dresser and the heavy curtain's pulled back allowing the nighttime glow of the city to sparkle through and reflect in some of the mirrors in the room. It actually did look quiet romantic Olivia thought. David must have thought the same, because as he turned to her and poured more wine in their glasses that smirk came back. Him not saying a word just looking at her, smirking, not taking his eyes from hers and getting in real close. Letting her know without words what he was thinking. And she was thinking the same thing, she'd only wished he moved a bit quicker. She wanted him she could feel it between her legs.

"Ok David, move this along" Olivia quipped.

"Hey beautiful lady, I want to take you in." David responded.

"And I want to take YOU in, now move it Counselor" And with that Olivia stepped up on her toes and wrapped her hands around his neck, being careful not to spill her wine whilst she did. Planting the biggest deepest kiss on him. All David could do was stand there and let her kiss him, he couldn't even hug or pull her into him. He still had his glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. His knees went a little weak. Moving her kisses from his mouth and up around to his neck, she whispered into his ear with her huskiest voice. "Do you object?"

"No mam" He responded. Olivia was now in charge he thought. And he liked it.

"Ok then" Olivia pulled away from him, took the wine glass from his hands and walked with them over to her beside table. She walked back over to were he was standing at the foot of the bed. In one hand she took the wine bottle, and with the other she pushed him onto the bed. "This is my court baby, my bed my rules" Olivia felt badass.

"O..Ok" A little taken back by her forwardness, he now lay on he bed and watch her put the bottle down next to the glasses. He put his hands under his head and watched with excitement her next moves.

Olivia felt alive and trusted the person that was in her bed. After all, they had split on great terms and she was sure she was not going to regret this come tomorrow. She hadn't slept with anyone since him and now it was like they had never split. Plus she thought, she's woman, she has needs, there's only so much the toy in her drawer could do and it wasn't something she could hug. Everyone deserves a good night of passion, she had spent earlier in the night flirting up a storm with Cassidy, and then he got pulled away with that phone call. She had an itch and David was there to scratch it. As he said just before, nobody has to know.

She walked her best Benson walk and walked back around to the foot of the bed. His eyes didn't leave her. "Are you ready?" She could see the bulge in his pants, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Yes mam" he responded. Still laying on his back, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and his feet on the floor. He sat up a little and rested on his elbows.

"Then lay back and enjoy the rid" Olivia's said in her low husky voice, the voice she knew made him go wild.

Olivia stepped back from the bed a little bit, unclipping her hair as she did letting her hair fall and brush her shoulders. Next she unbuttoned her jeans looking down to find them. She pulled at the top of her zipper, pulling it down as she looked up and regained eye contact with him. There were no words, just the sound of traffic from the street and sound of the radio coming from her lounge room. She moved her hands around the to the sides of the waistband and pushed her jeans down letting them fall down to the flaw. She then kicked them to the side and they landed at her dresser, flicking her hair out of her face at the same time. She was enjoying this, teasing him with every move, getting herself and him turned on in the process. She now stood there in her black lace panties, cardigan and white tee. "You like?" She asked him as she placed her hands on her hips and moved her weight to one side slightly. He nodded not saying a word. Her sass and confidence in this moment left him speechless and wanting more. She had never been like this before with him. The time apart had given her confidence in the bedroom. She wasn't worried about him hurting her emotionally anymore, because it had had already happened. Tonight was just about the sex to her, she was able to left go of her ambitions. She removed her cardigan and flung it over to her jeans, he gulped and sat up at the end of the bed.

"Lay back baby, I'm not done yet" she said to him as she grabbed at the bottom of her tee and pulled it over her head. She pushed my back onto his back on the bed. She winked at him and stood there for a second in her black Bra and matching panties. Next she jumped up onto the bed placing one knee either side of him and making her way to sit up on his crotch.

"Fuck Liv" was his response

"Ugh, I know" she said almost breathless.

She could feel him in-between her legs as their crotches touched, it was only the fabric of his pants and her panties preventing him from being inside her. She placed her hands on his chest and lent in for a kiss, she sucked on his bottom lip and made her way down the front of his neck, giving little kisses along the way she undid the buttons of his shirt and ripped the shirt from being tucked into his belt. She could feel him getting harder by the second. She sat upright, looked at him, grinned and re-tucked her hair behind her ear. Exhaling whilst looking at him, she took him in.

"Detective Benson, what are you doing to me?" He asked, trying to anticipate her next move.

She reached around her back with both hands and un-clasped the clip. Then she carefully took each arm out of the bra, she held the cups of her bra over her breasts, being careful not to reveal them to him just yet. She tilted her head and lifted her shoulders slighting pretending to be all shy all of a sudden. She left one arm holding the unclasped bra to her breasts and lifted the other arm and bit her nail on her thumb, and paused for a second. Like this was the point of no return.

Smiling David said "We've been here before, don't get all cute on me now, I've missed them" Looking down at her breasts.

"Well then" She responded to him.

She then quickly pulled the bra away from her body and flung it over his head. She then grabbed at his shirt pulling him up from the bed, she ran her hands underneath his shirt and over his shoulders before pulling his shirt down over his back. Their naked chests were now touching, removing the rest of himself from his shirt and then wrapping his arms around her naked torso. Kissing her neck and bit at the base of her ear. She through her head back to give him better access she could also feel herself getting wetter with each kiss he gave her. He moved one arm to the back of her waist to support her as he brought the other arm around to the front, moving his hand from her breast to her chest and then her neck, pushing her back over his legs. She was fit and flexible from the job, and he knew this. He lent over with her nuzzled and kissed both her breasts all over, and bit her nipples with his mouth making her moan with delight. He couldn't get enough of her breasts and always admired her toned body and brown skin. She could be a model, she was so beautiful, and she was a knockout.

She pushed him back upright and said "Now lets get you undressed counselor"

"I like it" he responded. This was reminiscent of the first night that they were together after they had been to the movie's to see the Artist.

Next she wriggled her way down his legs grabbing onto his suit pants and underwear at the same time and removed them exposing his erection. Now he was lying back naked and ready for her. She climbed back up on to him still with her panties on and kissed him deeply, hovering over his erection. She was dripping wet and aching for him and she couldn't ignore is rock hard erection underneath her, but her panties were still in the way. She just wanted to tease him just a little longer. She put one hand on each side of his face and continued to kiss him deeply. With that he grabbed her ass and moved his hands all up and down her sides, returning to her ass and pushing her down on his rock hard erection. He could feel her wetness on his cock through her underwear. They both moaned together at that feeling.

"Ok detective, that's it, your mine" He said, wrapping his hands around her back and rolling her onto her side and then her back. He was now in on top and in charge. Olivia didn't object, she wanted him inside her, _now_, this couldn't wait any longer she thought. He ran his hands down the side of her chest, past her wait and into the sides of her panties, removing them down her legs and throwing them on the floor. She had closed her legs once he removed her panties to preserve a little modesty and he was up on his knees.

"Do I need a…" David started to speak.

But Olivia cut him off and said "No need, I'm still on the pill"

They still trusted each other in that department.

********The smut is using more words then I thought it would so I'm stopping the chapter here. The next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for the encouragement and the spelling/grammar corrections so far. Didn't think I would like writing the smut, but I did...Please review********


	4. Good Lovin

Good Lovin'

He knelt at her feet on the bed with his erection as big as it could get. He put a hand on each of her ankles and ran his hands up underneath her calves and over onto each inside thigh spreading her legs as he went. He lent in and licked the outside of her opening, one to make sure she was ready for him and two to tease her just one last time before he put himself inside her. She moaned with delight.

"David just put it inside me already" Olivia yelled at him. She actually yelled at him. But she did care if anyone heard her.

He didn't say a word, he just grinned and put his hands underneath her at her hips and pulled her onto him. His penis entering her firmly and with urgency. She squealed in delight and put one hand over her mouth to muffle herself and grabbed onto the sheets with the other. He didn't move himself inside her straight away, he instead paid more attention to her breasts with his hands and his mouth. He then started moving in and out of her as his mouth met hers again. They kissed each other taking turns to suck each others bottom lip as he began thrusting himself in and out of her, by now, dripping wet vagina.

"Fuck David, this feels so, so good" She said looking into his eyes.

"I know Liv, I'm so hard for you right now" He said, already panting.

"Oh my god" She said.

She was insatiable this evening. The little foreplay they had at her apartment had made her so turned on for him. And he had made all the right moves to get her so dripping wet. She knew it wouldn't take much before she climaxed and shivers went through her body. He's thrusts where becoming quicker, and her moans becoming more intense.

"Oh baby, I'm so close" Olivia whispered as she arched her back.

"I know I can feel you Liv" He responded knowing he probably wouldn't be that far behind her.

His rhythm become quicker as he leant over her to enable him to get deeper inside her, thrusting out and then straight back in again. He couldn't stop even if he wanted too. Olivia arched her back even more, their lower belly's rubbing against each other. His penis felt so good inside her. She could feel the hot sensation coming over her, always starting at her head. She started deep breathing to prolong the warm sensations traveling south from her head. It always lasted longer that way.

She was there. He could feel her walls clench around his penis as he continued to pick up pace pounding her.

"Oh God, that it I'm…" She started to say not quiet making sense or finishing her sentence.

"I know baby" He said to her

David knew she was coming and remembered her being loud sometimes. So he lent in and kissed her through her orgasm not stopping his thrusting in fact he quickened the pace and felt her twitch and jolt underneath him. He felt her juices over flow from inside her over his penis, she was so wet and he was a little proud he could still make her that way.

"Oh David, baby that was goooooooood" She said exhaling her satisfaction.

"That was so hot watching your body do that Olivia" he told her breathlessly. He was still pumping her hard and then he could feel himself start to come over with the fever. He lent down over her, resting on his elbows carefully as to not put all his weight on her. She spread herself as far as she could to allow him to move as deep as he could inside her. He brought his right leg up under her leg and let his body succumb to his own orgasm. Other than him bringing his leg up to be inside her as deep as he could their positions hadn't moved much during this escapade, also the thrusting had moved their bodies up so much on the bed that Olivia was now using her hands to stop her head from hitting the headboard.

David starting moaning loader himself and Olivia see it in his face that he was about to explode. He looked down at her for one second before they both closed their eyes, him arching his back as he came inside her. Give her a few more thrusts as he emptied his load. His chest all sweaty and his breath loud as his chest rise and fell. He kept himself inside of her and sat up a bit, and opened his eyes as she put her hands on his chest. They looked at each other.

"Wow" they both said together.

"Detective that was incredible" David said, pulling himself out of her and laying on his back beside her.

"I didn't expect that would happen when I woke up this morning" she giggled.

"You where insatiable Olivia, where did that come from?" he said asking about her drive for him this evening. He had seen the clock and it was just on 9pm. He had barely been in her apartment an hour and gotten each other off. This was not like them at all he thought. Olivia was never just physical, and he had liked that about her. She had always brought the emotional connection with her to the bedroom but it was missing this time around.

"I guess I had an itch and needed to scratch it. It's been a long few months without you David, and little Jonny in my drawer over there wasn't pulling his weight" she tried to explain.

"I feel so used" Turning to her with a grin.

Giggling again and rolling her eyes, she gets up out of bed and walks into the bathroom to fix herself up. Still having a smile on her face she looked into the mirror and saw her sex hair in all its glory. She was on the bottom the whole time, because frankly there wasn't time to switch positions. She turned the faucet on and wet her hand towel, and wiped the cool wet towel up and around her neck, over her breasts and in-between her legs. She had really worked up a sweat with him.

"More wine" She heard David call out from the bedroom.

"Sure" she said grabbing her pink slip from the back of the bathroom door and putting it on as she walked back to her bedroom and around to her side of the bed.

"So how are you?" she said nonchalant sitting on the edge of the bed. With a slight grin on her face.

"That was fine baby, perfect way to end the week" David said.

They lay there both sitting up in bed sipping their wine and chatting into the night. It was good, it was familiar and god knows Olivia needed a healthy distraction from the case that she had been working on this last few days.

**Saturday May 12 – Olivia Bensons Apartment.**

_Its Olivia apartment and she's lying there in just a sheet thinking about the last night's events. Having switched her phone to vibrate, as to not disturb her guest, she barely answers it in time as she fumbles to grab it from her bedside table. _

_Avoiding the two wine glasses in the process. _

"_Benson" she answers stunned "Captain?" _

_Sitting up suddenly in bed with only the sheet wrapped around her, she exhales as she realizes who is on the other end of the line._

Keeping a hold of her phone and getting up naked from the bed she races over to the bathroom door grabbing her nightgown from the floor on the way. Putting the nightgown over her front for modesty she enters into the steam filled bathroom to tell her guest she has to go.

"David" she says, and he immediately stops mid chorus and turns and faces her completely.

"What?" he says's grinning.. "I'm just washing away the evidence from round two last night detective..." he stops mid sentence as he realizes the serious look on her face.

"I..I have to leave… Can you let yourself out? She asks and the immediately turns not giving him a chance to respond and exits the bathroom, leaving the door open as she goes, giving him a glimpse of her backside in the process.

Olivia quickly grabs some underwear from her drawers, her black jeans from floor, a fresh top cardigan from the laundry basket in the corner. She dresses her self quickly.

As she is locating her shoes from under the bed Hayden enters her bedroom with a halo of steam from the bathroom around him, a white towel wrapped at his waist and his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders.

"Hey Hey, Liv why the rush? It's just after 5:30; this is early even for you. I was hoping we could…"

She interrupts him "Its my captain, he's in trouble…I'm um…not sure I should say anything until I know everything, but trust me when I say I'm not avoiding this…us…._and_ the conversation we do need to have after last night. But right now my captain needs me. Please have something to eat if you find anything in my fridge, and I'll call you later".

She gets up from the end of the bed having just put her shoes on gets up nice and close to him and lands a nice quick kiss on his lips as she rushes past and out the bedroom door.

"Bye" he can hear just before her front door slams shut.


	5. Its Only the Begining

**Chapter 5**

Olivia rushes down the stairs of apartment building and out onto the sidewalk walking up to were her car was parked in front of the building next door. From what she could here her captain say on the phone just before was that he found a body in his bed and that he needed her over to get over there as soon as possible. Her heart was pounding at the thought of her captain in that situation. What happened she thought, how did this come about? The usual 15min trip to her captain's place only took 10mins and she barely let the car stop before she burst out the driver's door and up to his apartment. She knocked on his door finding it open she let herself in. "Captain" she called out.

"In here Liv" came her captain's voice from up the hall. He headed towards the bedrooms up the hall, meeting her captain at his bedroom doorway. She could see the distraught in his eyes and smell the liquor on his breath.

_Leading Olivia in his bedroom Cragen say's "I called 911, they're on their way, I didn't touch a thing"_

_Looking at the bloody scene on his bed and shaking her head "What the hell happened" she asks her captain in a low raspy voice._

_Looking down at his hands and shaking his head he responds to her question "I have no idea"_

_Walking over closer to the bed to have a better look. Olivia Said " It's Carissa" putting her hand up to her mouth and rubbing her chin closing her eyes as her captain tried to explain himself._

She told her captain to keep his mouth closed as other detectives walked into his bedroom and then she headed outside as she was asked.

"Jesus" she exhaled as she walked out onto the sidewalk in front of Cragen's apartment building. Realizing the gravity of the situation. More sirens began to approach as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She had calls to make.

She dialed Nick's number, and he answered in two rings "Liv"

"Nick there's a situation at Cragen's, Carissa the witness in the Ganzel case is currently laying naked, cut up and dead in the captains bed. He literally has blood on his hands and can't remember a thing" Olivia explained to him, and then there was silence at the other end of the phone. After a few moments she said "Nick, you there?"

"Shit ok, I'm just walking out the door now, I'll be at the precinct in 10, I'll see you when you get here Liv, you do what you got to do and help the captain." with that the phone call ended as Nick hung the phone up on her.

Pulling out the card she had in her pocket from last night. She dialed another number, it rang only once and hearing the person on the other end pick up. "Cassidy" she said.

Not recognizing the number Brian answered "Liv, that you"

"Yeah, its me" She said, with urgency in her voice.

"This is early, couldn't stop thinking about me could you" He said chuckling.

"Shut up and listen" she quipped back at him.

If he only knew what went on last night with David. She could feel her checks go a little red. In theory she blamed him for the mood she was in last night. All that flirting in the bar before his phone call pulling him away and leaving her with naughty thoughts. It could have been him messing her hair up last night.

"How long since you've seen Carissa?" Olivia asked Brian.

"Not since late yesterday afternoon, why" he asked her.

"Well as of right now she's up in my captains bed, dead from some serious knife wounds" she didn't know how else to tell him.

"What, how, he's…." Brian said trailing off.

Olivia noticed the uniform's escorting her captain out of his building and so she quickly ended the conversation with Cassidy "I gotta go"

After watching Cragen get into a squad car and having a heated discussion with Paula Foster, the Head of the public integrity unit who was starting Cragens investigation she headed to the precinct.

**Later that same morning...**

All the detectives are there in the squad room trying to begin to work out what happened to their captain. The discussion starts to heat up a bit between detective's Amaro and Rollins when their new interim Captain walks into the room, introduces himself and explains what's next. Paula Foster closely follows him. She explains that she will be taking over the investigation of Carissa's murder and that they must not interfere.

Paula heads to leave and Olivia follow's her, _"Counselor a word"_ Olivia calls out after Paula. They have a discussion about the situation and they agree to not get in each other's way, but agree to share any info they get with each other. Olivia heads back into the squad room where she notices a text message had been sent to her phone.

Olivia gets a text

_[Heard about your captain, officially I have to stay away from this and let Paula handle it, but unofficially I'm here for you. Ps you rocked it hard last night, your spare key is under your door]_. The text was from David.

Olivia sends a text back _[Thanks]._

A few seconds later she receives another text back from him _[What no, we should do it again sometime?]._

Responding to him _[Maybe another night, nothings really changed regarding our jobs, plus all this stuff with Cragen now. Probably best we cool it and save it for another night]_

_[Not a problem at all Detective Benson]._ He replied. Olivia was glad she had palmed him off, even if it was for a little while. Right now, Captain needed all her attention.

Olivia and the rest of the detectives spent the rest of Saturday looking into their captain's case, whilst trying not to look like they were. They barely looked at the other case's that had come across their desks that day. All concerns where for their captain, they were all too familiar with the post murder scene routine, the medical and forensic examinations, the humiliation of it all. Olivia knew her captain was strong, and she wanted to do everything in her power to help him get through this.

**Saturday afternoon…**

It was now coming up to three in the afternoon on. The detectives got word that Cragen had not yet been officially charged and that IAB had put him up in a hotel whilst he was sorting things out with his lawyer ready for his interview with Paula Foster tomorrow. She wanted to see her captain but thought best she stay away from him for now until the dust settled. She wanted to give Captain Harris the benefit of the doubt when he said Captain Cragen was fine. Olivia was the last to leave the squad room that day. Fin, Munch and Rollins had left and were going to McMullen's for a drink. Amaro went home to face the wife. Olivia headed home to her apartment. It had been a full on couple of days, seeing Cassidy again, seeing David again, the case, the captain. She needed a break from it all and with that Olivia picks up her keys and bag and heads out the prescient to go home.

She gets home and walks in her door latching the chain across the lock and picking up the key that David had left from the floor. She turns around and notice's washing up drying in her sink including two wine glasses. There was a post-it note just to the right of the sink _"couldn't work your dishwasher, went old school instead. D"_ She had a little chuckle to herself. Making her way through her apartment, she noticed her cushions on her couch had been straightened and entering her bedroom she found her bed all made. Awe he cleaned up, how sweet she thought.

She changed into some sweats and went out for a long afternoon run around central park. Her apartment was only one block away from Central Park up on 84th street, she took her usual route south down west drive, past the turtle pond and around the great lawn behind the Met. But instead of heading back she decided to keep heading north up east drive and run the full loop around the reservoir. She needed it, the extra time to clear her head, plus it had been a while since she had been on a real long jog, her body needed it also.

Getting back to her apartment half exhausted from her run, the summer sun still high in the sky, she hoped straight into the shower and washed taking the time to exfoliate as well. Saturday's were her body maintenance day, a routine she had kept from her uni days.

After her shower she, put on her non-running sweats and a white tee and sat herself down on her couch and switched the television on. She was exhausted, she should get up and get her self something to eat, or at least order some take she thought. The last thing she remembers is flicking off the news channel to avoid seeing any news on her captain. The sensationalizing of these cop stories really got to her, and she did want to see any lies about her captain. She knew him, they didn't. Olivia fell asleep on her couch.

Olivia's apartment 9pm…

Olivia woke up to her phone ringing. It startled her. She reached over to grab her phone from the coffee table not moving much from her laying position on the couch. She looks at the screen at the un-familiar phone number, then looks outside at the darkness through he window, wondering how long she had slept for. She looks back at her phone and answers. "Benson" she answer's

"Liv" the familiar voice say's.

"Cassidy?" Olivia questions

_*********See Cassidy is in it. **_


	6. The Non Date

**Chapter 6**

**Saturday Night at Olivia's apartment**

"Yeah Liv, its me, can we talk?" he asks her.

Sensing the different tone in his voice from last night, she resists the urge to be a smart ass at this moment. "Uh yeah, sure" she responds.

"Where can I meet you? And please don't say the club, I got enough of that place last night" she asks him

"The clubs a bit hot at the moment, can I come to you?" he asks her.

Wondering whether she should suggest another place, preferably near her so she doesn't have to go far or should she ask him to come to her apartment. Her thoughts were broken when Brian spoke again.

"I haven't caught you at a bad time have I Liv?" He asks her.

"No Brian." She liked the way she called her Liv, the familiarity in his gravely voice. "I'm just at home, thinking about dinner." She continued.

"Dinner? It's a bit late for that?" He questions her.

"I went out for a long run this afternoon after leaving the precinct and after I got home and showered. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, and the next thing I know I'm talking to you. I'm starving." She explains to him.

"Shower huh" He respond's

Argh there it is, the Cassidy she remembered, she thought. "Cassidy, you want to go grab something to eat and talk or not?" asking him, trying to sound a bit annoyed at his innuendo with the shower talk. She didn't want to let on that she had liked it. "There's a little Italian café not far from me, how long will it take you to get up town?" she asks him.

"Give me 30min, I'm just leaving the loft now" He responds.

"OK, it's a date" she immediately cringes at what has just come out of her mouth. Hearing him giggle, she corrects herself "I mean I'll text you the address and see you within the hour"

"Sure" He say's and ends the call. She texts him the address and gets up from her couch.

Olivia heads to her bedroom and changes from her sweats to some jeans. She puts on some sparkly flats and her brown leather jacket. Then she blow dry's her hair, she had fallen asleep with the towel on her head and hadn't done it earlier. She re-applied some make-up, grabbed her bag and piece then headed out the door.

**Nonna's – Cnr Columbus Ave and East 85****th**** streets **

Olivia receives a text _[I've got a table outside]_ She decides not to respond, as she is only a block away, and would be there soon.

Olivia enters the café around 9:45pm, noticing how busy it still is at that time on a Saturday night. She's walking through the café towards the back outdoor terrace to find Brian when she hears a big loud Italian voice call her name.

_"Olivia, cosa ti porta da così tardi in una notte di Sabato?"_

TRANSLATED "Olivia, what brings you by so late on a Saturday night?"

Luciano the owner of the café had noticed her stride in and spoke to her in Italian. She was a regular at this café and had known Luciano for years, from all the numerous takeaway and meals she had there. She responded in Italian.

"_Mi vedo con un ragazzo Luciano, data a caldo"_

TRANSLATED "I'm meeting a guy Luciano, hot date"

Olivia responded in Italian with a little chuckle. She figured even if Cassidy was in earshot he wouldn't understand her anyway. She had lost count at the times she'd been stuck having a conversation with Luciano about how beautiful she was and that she deserved a good man in her life. So the look on Luciano's face was priceless when she hit back with her hot date remark. She had been left with cold takeaway numerous times because the conversations had gone on so long.

"_Inviare più di due birre al mio tavolo per favore gentile signore"_

TRANSLATED "Send over two beers to my table please kind sir". Olivia asked as she made her way out the back to the terrace.

Brian immediately noticed her walk through the double doors and head his way. She was stunning. The lanterns and candles on the terrace making her skin look warmer than usual and her eyes sparkle in the night. He couldn't help notice how freaking hot she looked in her jeans and leather jacket, and that effortless stride she walked with, and the welcoming grin on her face. She looked happy he thought, given the current situation with her captain, he wondered what had made her be in a good mood.

He didn't take his eyes off her as he watched her walk towards him, only speaking when she was right at the table. "Hey Liv" he said smiling back at her.

"Hey yourself" she said back. "I ordered us some beers on the way through, I hope you don't mind"

"Thanks" he responded as she sat down opposite him at small garden table. There knees almost touching. " You look good Liv" he complimented her again like he had done the earlier in the week in the integration room after Amaro had arrested him for punching her partner.

"So what did you want to talk about Brian?" Olivia asked whilst removing her jacket and placing it over the back of her chair. He had her full attention.

"Nothing…everything…stuff" He responded not knowing where to start. "The stuff going on with your case with Delia, and now your captain, I guess seeing you again last night got me thinking."

"And" She responded letting him continue.

"I've been under so long now Liv, going on three years. There are only so many people I can talk to. If I'm not at my crash pad I'm at Bart's loft, and the company there isn't exactly people the department would want me talking to. I just thought tonight we both could use some familiar company and talk… and not talk about it… You know?" he ended with a question.

"Yeah I think I do, Brian. I can only imagine your world at the moment" she responds. They were both on the same side yet worlds apart. He was undercover and apart of the case she was working on. A case that was becoming a big deal, and that was before Carissa's body had been found dead in her captain's bed.

"We have to be careful here Brian, your part of the case I'm working on, and I guess now part of the Captains case" she said to him.

"I know Liv, and I'm not about to blow my cover. Actually right now I'm meant to be at home showering and doing laundry. Which is something I often do on Saturday nights as the loft is often empty of girls as they are at "work", if you know what I mean" He explains his absence from Bart, his undercover target.

"Laundry hey? Sounds like it's a hoot" she said grinning. "You look good Cassidy. Leaving SVU did you good." She told him as that big Italian voice interrupted their conversation.

"_La signorina Olivia, le birre per voi e la vostra data di"_

TRANSLATED "Miss Olivia, your beers for you and your date." Luciano said as he placed napkins down and then the two beers.

"_Grazie Luciano, ci potrebbe portare un po 'di pane all'aglio per antipasti"_

TRANSLATED "Thank you Luciano, could you bring us some garlic bread for starters" Olivia asks him. Luciano returns to inside the café.

"That was hot" Brian told Liv. "There's something about a woman speaking Italian" he said.

"Ha-ha, its one of my many talents" She flirting responds, grinning.

"Oh I remember your talents Liv" flirting back Brian responds.

"I ordered us some Garlic bread, hope you don't mind? I'll order more once the waitress comes over" she asks him. "I'm sure Luciano is already preparing my Salad and pasta as we speak, since my order has not changed in four years" She told him giggling.

"You come here a lot I gather, your apartments not far?" he asks her.

"No not far at all, just one block over" She answers his question. She was liking sitting here talking to him about herself. The conversation and flirting was exactly what she needed to take her mind away from this weeks events. He was different, she thought, but good different. She liked being here in the summer night's air talking to him. Reminded her of the chats her and Elliot had had late a night when they couldn't sleep. There was ease to it with Brian. He did look good, she wasn't lying when she had told him that the minute before.

Keeping her questions to him a bit vague as to not allow him to tell her something he shouldn't. "You get away from the loft much? You know other than on Saturday evenings when you're doing your laundry?" She asks

"I have dinner with my mum most weeks, she has a book club meeting uptown every Tuesday, so I try and catch up with her before that" he explains.

"That's nice you can still see her whilst under, lord knows that must be hard to explain to her" She said.

"I explained to her the first time I went under that sometimes I wouldn't be able to answer a lot if any of her questions. She's just happy I'm still in the city I guess and she can see me." Cassidy said with a hint of sadness.

A waitress brings them the Garlic bread and takes down Olivia's order first and then Brian's. Olivia having her usual, penne and meatballs, with a salad and Brian ordered a pepperoni pizza. She didn't speak in Italian this time, as she wasn't familiar with the waitress serving them. She also asked for two more beers.

"I must say, I was surprised to see you again. I didn't get to tell you that last night before you got called away. I had thought about you over the years. About how I handled our little private meeting we had" she continues the conversation with Brian.

"You were right though, although I didn't think that at the time. We should not have done it. I mean, looking back I was already questioning my reasons for being at SVU. I think in some way I was trying to distract myself from the awful cases wee got by focusing on something else… like _You_… You where beautiful back then Liv… still are. To pretty to be a cop." He told her with honesty in his voice and a grin on his face.

Wow she thought, he was charming. And not in a schoolboy childish way, he had grown into this handsome thoughtful man. She was a little taken back that he had said that and with no hint of flirting in his inflection. "Wow, that's nice thanks" she said.

"What happened to Elliot? Did he last long after me? He seemed pretty hot headed back then" Brian asked her. He had not kept up with his old team members at SVU.

It had been 12 months since Elliot had left, she was almost used to him not being around, but it still hurt a little to talk about. "He um, he actually only left around this time last year. Not just SVU but the force" She explained to him.

"What?" He questioned her, surprised by her answer equally that Elliot had been there so long and that he had now left the force altogether. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Well in short, he shot a 14 year old girl in the middle of the precinct and she died" She said matter of factly

"Wow, you know I think I actually remember reading about that" he told her.

"Yes it was all over the news. He was eventually cleared by IAB, as it was a good shooting. But I guess he couldn't handle it" She continued to tell him.

"You guess he couldn't handle it?" questioning her choice of words

"I haven't heard from him since. And after a few months of trying I gave up trying to get him to talk to him. There are only so many messages a girl can leave on a voicemail." She said, her voice breaking into a low whisper at the end of her sentence as she looked down at her beer.

He looked at her and as she lifted her head he met her eyes with his, they had become glassy. And for the first time tonight there was silence between them. The both took the last sips of their beers almost in unison.

Their stare broke as the waitress appeared with their food and the second round of beers. She placed the food and drinks on the table, took the empty beers away, and left the terrace. It was only now that Olivia realized they were on their own out on the back terrace of the café. Happy that the waitress had interrupted their conversation and starving from her day, she wasted no time in devouring the food that was in front of her. Even at one stage swapping her plate with Cassidy so they could both have a taste of each other's meals. There was pleasant conversation between mouthfuls of food and drink. It was approaching near midnight now. Brian yawned.

"Am I tiring you? Am I that boring." Olivia questioned him with I grin.

"No way, Liv. It's just late and I've had a big week. Unlike some people I didn't get my afternoon nap today. He said returning her grin.

"Walk me home?" She asked Brian.

"Sure" he said.

They had practically eaten everything on their plates and finished their beers. They got up and left the back terrace, leaving the waitress wiping down tables and tiding the place. Brian paid at register and Olivia was glad Luciano hadn't noticed them leave. If he hadn't seen them leave then she could try and deny having left with Brian next time she was in there.


	7. Doors Close, Doors Open

**Chapter 7**

Walking down 84th street from Columbus Ave towards central park it didn't take long for them to reach Olivia's apartment building.

"This is me" Olivia said. Stopping Cassidy by taking his left hand in her right, walking around in front of him and turning to face him outside the foyer door at the bottom of the steps. It felt so natural to be holding his hand. She wanted to, and she could sense him tense a little at her touch.

"I want to kiss you right now Liv" Brian blurted out to her.

"Then…" was all she said before Brian brought her hand in his up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Oh" she said, I little disappointed it hadn't been on her lips.

He didn't want to screw this up. Truth is the he wanted her more than anything at this moment, but it had only been 24 hours since Carissa had died and he wasn't quiet sure how he was feeling about that. Olivia deserved him fully and wholeheartly, he wasn't about to start something and have it end like it did before. Plus he knew they were both working on the same case and until that was all over he couldn't act on it, no matter how much blood was rushing to his pants. Plus he was tired, and didn't want to phone in his performance. He knew that by kissing her might lead to him going upstairs to her apartment and maybe her bedroom. He wanted it all right, he had waited 13 years for round two. But it would have to wait.

He pulled his lips from her hand and looked into her eyes and said. "I should go, the washing isn't going to wash itself, bye Liv" He let go of her hand, turned and headed back towards Columbus Ave where he had parked his car.

"Bye" she said to him as he walked away, she watched as he turned once to smile back at her before he disappeared into the night. She gathered herself and headed up to her apartment alone.

**Sunday May 13 **

Olivia woke up around 8am, which was a little early for her on a Sunday. But given the fact that she was heading into the squad room to work on Cragen's case she was actually up late for a workday.

She had a broken sleep. She got to bed around 12:30am and tossed and turned until about 4am before finally she falling asleep.

Her thoughts had been filled with memories of the younger Brian she had known 13 years ago, they had then moved onto Elliot and then David and then back to Brian again. Now awake fully she realized that even though she was disappointed Brian didn't come up last night she was also glad. She had only been with David again the night before and whilst they technically weren't together, it would have been a slutty move for her to share he bed with a different man than from the night before. David had scratched her itch so to speak last night and she still really needed to talk to him about it.

She got to the precinct around 9am, walking into the squad room she noticed Amaro already at his desk. He see's her. "Your late" he say's.

Putting her bag in her bottom draw like it was any other workday and not a Sunday, she responds back to him. "It's Sunday, I'm allowed to be, plus this is a freebie for the captain" she sits down at her desk.

"Nice shirt, didn't you wear that yesterday?" Questioning his appearance, and now noticing his five o'clock shadow she asks another question "Nick are you ok?

"Maria and I got into a fit, I figured the crib would be more comfortable then my couch" He explained, "I got back here around midnight"

Around the same time Brian was kissing her hand she thought.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks her partner of one year.

"I'm good, I just want to help the captain you know" he responded. He didn't tell Olivia that the reason he and Maria had fought was because of his late night visitor Delia. He would keep that to himself for now.

"Good Morning children" Munch greets them loudly as he walks into the precinct. Rollins and Fin who had arrived at the same time, and caught the same lift up closely followed him.

The five detectives worked for a couple of hours on Cragens case, going over every possible scenario and lead. They looked into Bart and Delia's client lists and wondered who would want to set the captain up.

It was about midday when a young woman walked into the precinct and asked "Is this were I can find Detective Amaro?"

"I'm Detective Amaro" Nick said looking up from the files in front of him.

"Great" The young woman said and handed him an envelope. She said "Have a nice day" as she turned and exited the precinct as quickly as she had arrived.

"What is it Nick?" Olivia asked "Divorce papers?" she questioned him with a smirk. She had grown comfortable enough with him to joke but when she saw the look on his face she regretted having made the joke. She kind of now knew how Munch felt, having received that don't joke about it look from Nick.

"I've been asked to appear before the Public integrity Unit to ask me about my involvement with Carissa" He told Olivia what the letter said.

"You know they are just covering their back, you did speak to her that night" Olivia responds.

"Yeh" Nick gets up from his desk and storms to the corridor towards the bathrooms. Damn that Cassidy he was thinking. That bastard cannot be trusted. Nick finds Munch in the restroom. Delia had clearly gotten under his skin last night with her visit. She had implied not to trust Cassidy and he was beginning to think her words could be true. I mean how much did they all know about him, good cops _could_ turn bad. After a heated discussion in the bathroom, Munch tells Amaro that he will look into it for him.

Little did Nick know that it was the Captain himself that had let Paula Foster know about Nicks meeting with Carissa outside the precinct on Friday night. The Captain had finally had a chance to be interviewed and tell his side of the story. Along with his public defender and in someone else's clothes he had spent over two hours telling his version of Friday night.

**Sunday afternoon**

After seeing how steamed Nick was in the bathroom Munch took Olivia to go see Cassidy and sort it out.

_Olivia and Munch meet with Cassidy on a roof near the prescient._

"_Cassidy….Cassidy you look exactly the same" John Munch exclaimed as he walked up to Brian Cassidy on who was waiting for them on the roof._

_Smiling then laughing and shaking his head he responds, "No I don't, you look good Johnny" He returned the compliment to Munch._

_Munch quickly returning a quick "No I don't"_

_Brian turns his smirk to Olivia and nods "Liv, so how's your captain"_

"_Keeping it together" she said nodding to Cassidy._

Olivia and Brian kept it professional during the conversation, whilst they discussed Cragens case along with Munch and what each other knew. They both had their theories. Cassidy was careful not reveal too much about his undercover gig. He took it seriously. After their talk with Cassidy, Munch and Olivia left the rooftop. Munch returned to the precinct to catch up on paperwork and Olivia finally went to see the Captain at his hotel room.

**Sunday May 13****th**** – Whitmere Hotel West 54****th**** Street**

_Olivia is with he Captain in his hotel room._

"_Officially SVU is not allowed to investigate this, Unofficially we are on this 24/7" Olivia explains to the captain._

"_They got me, they went after Amaro, I'd back away" The captain tells Olivia._

"_No you wouldn't… were going to figure out who set you up" Olivia tells the captains of the teams plans._

"_It's my fault, I let my guard down, they were looking for a weak link" trying to reason and explain the Captain says to his detective._

"_Do I have to give you the, you were a victim don't blame yourself speech cause I will" Olivia goes and sits next to the captain on the bed._

_The Captains phone rings._

After taking the call from his public defender lawyer Cragen turns the TV onto the news to see a story about the Commissioner resigning. Then Olivia answers the knock on the hotel room door and lets two detectives in. They were there to arrest the captain. Trying to reason with them Olivia agues against the cuffs and to convince them to take the Captain out the back do due to the press being all over this. Olivia walks with the Captain down through the hotels kitchen and tells the Captain she will call his lawyer and have him meet him there. After walking through the press scrum that was also at the back of the Hotel as well as the front Olivia watched the Captain get taken away by a squad car to central booking.

Olivia Heads home.

**Sunday May 13****th**** – Olivia Bensons apartment**

Olivia walked in the door over her apartment around 8pm and headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Stressful day she thought, and it was not finished she yet. On her drive home from Cragens hotel room she thought about the chain of events that had lead up to that moment. First the dead hooker at the Police Commissioners sons bachelor party, Carissa's murder, the framing of the Captain, seeing Cassidy again, sleeping with David again. It was all swirling around in her head causing her a headache. She went to her kitchen and took some headache tablets, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. There was one thing she was going to clear up tonight. One less thing floating around unanswered in her head.

"David" Olivia said after hearing him answer on the other end.

"Olivia, I was just thinking of you baby" he said.

"It's been a long day, long couple of days actually. But I wanted to call you before I went to bed. I hope this is a good time?" She asks him.

"Sure, you can call me anytime Olivia, what's up?" he asks her.

"A lots gone down these last few day's David. The cases at work, Carissa's murder and the Captains involvement in that. And in the middle of that you spent the night again. I know I said we will discuss it, so I was thinking there's no time like the present" She explained to David.

"Did you want me to come over?" He asks her.

"Not tonight David, I'm pooped. And I've got another long day ahead of me tomorrow. I guess I'm just calling to say thank you for Friday night" she continued.

"Thank you?" he questioned her "It was pretty amazing" he told her

"It was" She agreed with him. "But I think that's all it can be for now, an amazing night we had, like one last hurrah" she told him.

"Oh" he said sounding deflated.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I think you can agree our situation hasn't changed, there's still a conflict of interest. And I don't think that situation will change anytime soon" She continued to explain.

"I like you Olivia" He told her.

"I know you do, I'm just not sure that's enough anymore David. It shouldn't be hard. It should be easy. We shouldn't have to choose us over our jobs, but that choice is there. I think you'll agree with me when I say that if either one of us had wanted more we would have quit our job's months ago. But neither of us did" Olivia said.

"I guess your right" David responded, his voice low in volume and covered in defeat. He was a lawyer and a good one he thought, but this was one argument he knew he couldn't win.

"I'm sorry if Friday night had gotten your hopes up of something more between us. I really am. But this…..us….will continue to never have happened" Olivia said to David.

"What about your partner?" David asked.

"He's kept it to himself so far, no reason for me to believe he won't continue to do so" she explained to him. "Actually I should give him your number" she told him.

"Wait, what?" he questioned her motives. Was Amaro in dudes? He thought.

"Yeah, he might need a good divorce lawyer" she explained to him. That made more sense then her setting him up with her partner he thought.

"Argh I see" David said. "Well Olivia, I think I should let you go. You have a lot on your plate and I don't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep. Not that you need it" he said, having to complement her one last time.

"Night David, and thanks" She said goodbye to him.

"Goodnight" Liv said and pressed end on the call.

Olivia went to bed after that. That was one less thing she needed to think about. Hopefully that would mean I better nights sleep tonight.

************She chose Brian. Yes she did. Of course she did. I'm having fun exploring the off screen stories of the episodes. I'm totally invested in the alignment and accuracy of this story to the episodes of the show. Again the real dialogue from the show is in centered in Italic.************


	8. Bugs

Bugs – Chapter Eight

**Monday May 14****th**

Cragen has his arraignment in court for the murder Carissa Gibson, after being arrested the evening before. He was not released on Bail, he was remanded to solitary confinement at Rikers. Which is something he is glad for given his status in the police community. The SVU squad gathers outside the courtroom.

"_He was setup, we just got to push until somebody talks" Rollins said._

"_Cassidy thinks that Delia is behind it" Olivia said, she knew this from what Cassidy had said the previous afternoon on the rooftop._

"_Or it's possible Cassidy is protecting Ganzel" Nick Amaro tells the group his theory. Olivia looks at Nick and sighs not sure where he is headed with this_.

After Cragens arraignment Fin and Rollins head over to Bart Ganzels loft to question him some more. He tells the detectives that he believes the killer of Carissa is Delia, because he was a threat to Delia's escort empire.

Olivia attends the Public Integrity Unit's interview of Delia Wilson alongside Paula Foster. Olivia finds out that her Captain might be involved with escorts, it left her a little pissed and annoyed. She knew her captain would not be involved with this and headed to Paula's office to discuss this some more.

"_Sex trafficking, extortion, three murders we might have to a devils deal on this." Paula Foster said to Olivia as they headed into Paula's office after the interview. Olivia shakes her head._

"_And cone of silence, I have some confirmation on some her allegations against your captain" Paula continued to speak to a somewhat stunned Olivia "I don't know about you but I could use a drink" Paula offers Olivia a drink as she pulls a liquor bottle out of her bottom drawer and a couple of glasses._

"_I'm fine, confirmation on what?" Olivia questions Paula, stunned. Not sure where this is headed._

"_Wire taps, we've had Ganzel under surveillance for three years, Brian Cassidy is my UC, I know you guy's go back, I figured you'd find out" Paula looks up from pouring a drink to see Olivia looking away from her in thought._

_Looking back at Paula, Olivia was letting her annoyance be seen across her face and said "Cassidy never said a word"_

"_There is something else you should know" Paula continued to talk to Olivia as she sat down behind her desk. "David Hayden, he came up on the wire taps, we learned that you two were involved" Paula told Olivia._

_Paula takes a sip of her drink as Olivia lets out a big sigh and sits down across the desk from Paula. "Ok" Olivia says as she sighs again "So now what?" She asks Paula. _

Olivia was dying inside. They must have known from the start. Did she need to disclose she asked herself? Did Brian know, was they why he only kissed her on the hand and didn't make any moves on her? Will she still have a job after all of this? This is becoming one big shit fight she thought.

"_Well it leaves you both vulnerable" Paula explains_

"_Yes" Olivia said in a low whisper as she leans back in her chair, and smiles awkwardly._

"_Technically I should report it, but I don't know that that needs to come out"_

Paula and Olivia continue to talk about her Captain and Amaros involvement on the night Carissa died. Paula explains that it's past the "Optics" as Olivia had put it. Cragen was the prime suspect. It distracts Olivia a little from the revelation of her and David, she's now realizing how bad this all looks for her captain.

"_You think you know him, but people lead double lives. __**Everybody has secrets**__. I do, you do. Now we know your captain does" Paula say's to Olivia_

_All the while Olivia's increasingly serious eyes don't leave Fosters and then Olivia leans in and says "And there's no way he did this"_

Olivia and Paula continue to discuss Cragens predicament both putting their theories forward as to what actually happened and who was behind it. They agreed someone needed to go see Iris Peterson, Delia's booker and a witness against her.

Fin and Amanda go and question Iris Peterson on what she knows about Carissa and her connections to both Bart Ganzel and Delia Wilson.

Olivia heads to Rikers to catch up with Gragen and give him and update on his case and ask him about Delia's allegations that he had been using escorts. Her captain explained to her that he was lonely and that it was just for companionship. She believed him, there was no reason not to. This man was like a father to her and she loved him like that. There was no way this kind older man was anything but how she knew him. Olivia went home and straight to bed after leaving the Captain at Rikers.

Nick went home late and had yet another heated discussion with his wife over the state of their marriage. Maria his wife told him she was leaving him to move to DC as she had taken up a job down there. This left Nick fuming, as if he needed all this when he was on the biggest case his squad had ever fort.

**Tuesday May 15****th**

Fin and Amanda head back over to Iris Petersons apartment to escort her to Delia Wilsons Grand Jury. But they discover her dead from an apparent suicide.

**Wednesday May 16****th**

Fin and Amanda meet with Warner in the morgue to discuss Iris Petersons apparent suicide. This was just another dead body to add to the mystery of this case.

Amaro finally meets with Paula Foster to discuss his involvement with Carissa and his involvement in her murder. He increasingly gets angry at Paula's questions and accusations. He still thinks Cassidy is behind all this and that he is the one telling everyone about his meeting with Carissa that night she was murdered.

Fin, Amanda, Munch and Benson are all at McMullen's bar discussing the Captains case. They are doing so on the down low as Captain Harris had forbid them to look into Cragens case. Amaro walks into the café and finds the others already their discussing the case. Still pissed from his meeting with Paula, he lets the other detectives know that he thinks Cassidy is behind all of this and that he has crossed over. Olivia tries to explain that the reason he is out of the loop is that he is a witness in the murder investigation. Munch tries to explain to Nick that he has Cassidy all wrong. Nick storms out of the café.

_Yelling and pointing fingers as he leaves Nick say's "I'm telling you he has crossed over"_

Munch tells Nick to go home and be with his wife. Munch didn't know that his wife had left him. Amaro was at boiling point.

Olivia meets with Paula Foster after finding out that the last possible witness for the case against Delia has been found dead in Columbia, and they discuss their next moves. Paula allows Olivia to meet with Cassidy to see what he can do to get Bart Ganzel to co-operate.

Olivia calls Munch to go meet Cassidy with her. This was a business meeting after all. But she hadn't heard from Cassidy since he walked her home on Saturday night after their late dinner date. She still didn't know how much he knew about her and David Hayden. It could be nothing, it could be everything, the fact was, she didn't know. But what she did know was that if Cassidy did know about Her and Hayden, he did have an opportunity to mention it on Saturday night. But he didn't. He didn't mention a thing about his case on Saturday night, she loved his loyalty to the job she thought.

Olivia and Munch met with Cassidy near the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges. They discussed him helping as much as he could with Delia's and Cragens cases. Cassidy explained his concerns to the detectives and agreed to do what he can to help. Brian made a point to tell Olivia to watch out for her partner, as those tightly wound cops are the ones you need to watch out for.

"I gotta bounce, hot date" Cassidy said to Olivia, tilting his head, he then hopped into his car and drove off.

Wow. Olivia thought. Both Brian and Amaro both had hard-ons for each other and it was like having Elliot back as he partner. But she was glad he had agreed to help them with the case, even though there was a risk he could blow is cover if he was seen to be co-operating with his previous employers. Olivia was also slightly curious as to what he meant by hot date. She may even have found herself to be feeling a little jealous, and that scared her a bit. She was happy to see Cassidy again that day, even if it was for work purposes. She liked the man he had become or had appeared to become. Almost off limits and naughty, yet seemed to be extremely loyal to the job, just like she was.

Back at the precinct Captain Harris questions Fin and Amanda on where the rest of the squad are. As Amaro hunts down Cassidy to get some answers for himself.

**Wednesday Evening – Dragon Pavilion 183 east 25****th**** Street**

Rushing into the Chinese restaurant where Cassidy was eating Dinner with his mom. Amaro pulled Cassidy into the bathroom of the restaurant to have it out with him. Nicks rage now at boiling point. He questions Cassidy about everything, who his working for and what he knows. Amaro pulls a gun on Cassidy. Cassidy explains that he can't tell Amaro whom he's working for and that he should know that. Cassidy tries to calm Amaro down by telling him what he can. As the mood calms Amaro lowers the gun he had pointed at Cassidy's head.

Cassidy thinks Carissa was set up, so was Cragen and that Delia was behind it all.

Munch and Amanda visit the Captain at Rikers, to update him on what they know.

**Thursday May 17****th**

Paula asks Olivia to help her look for Cassidy. She explained that one of the wiretap bugs went dead last night and that she is concerned. Paula hasn't had any contact with Cassidy since the bug went down and asked Olivia whether she had and if she could help locate him. He wasn't answering his cell. Olivia thought about sitting on Ganzels loft but decided against it as it could put Brian in jeopardy. So she went back to the precinct to try and get some details from his personnel file. Olivia tracks down Cassidy's moms address and decides to head there.

**Joanne Cassidy's Apartment – East 28****th**** Street**

Olivia knocks at the apartment door of Brian's mothers place. The older woman opens the door to Olivia. "Can I help you dear?" Joanne asks

"Mrs. Cassidy, my name's Olivia Benson and I work with Manhattan Special Victims unit" Olivia introduces herself to Joanne as she flashed her badge.

"Is everything ok?" Joanne asked Olivia.

"Yes ma'am" Olivia re-assured her by answering with a smile. Olivia would have known knocking at someone's door and introducing herself as a cop always startles people. She's seen it thousand times, that scared look.

"Is it Brian?" Joanne immediately asked Olivia.

"Mrs. Cassidy, we are trying to locate your son, yes. But please don't be concerned. Due to the nature of his job you can probably understand that he can be out of contact for days. Its just we need to speak to him urgently on an unrelated case. Its time sensitive. Have you seen or heard from him over the last couple of days." Olivia did her best to calm her nerves as well as explain the situation to Cassidy's mom.

"I had dinner with him last night" Joanne responded. "He had a friend drop by"

"A friend?" Olivia asked.

"I think he said his name was Amaro" Joanne answered to shocked Olivia. "They went to the bathroom and shut the door, that Amaro seemed pretty insistent on speaking with my son" Joanne explained.

"And then what happened?" Olivia asked.

"They both came out of the bathroom about 20mins later all quiet. I asked Brian if everything was ok, and she said don't worry Ma. He finished off his dinner like he hadn't missed a beat, that other detective just left straight after exciting the bathroom" Joanne told Olivia.

"Ok thank you Mrs. Cassidy" Olivia said.

"Call me Joanne dear, Brian mentioned you yesterday. All Brian's friends call me Joanne." Joanne told Olivia.

With the biggest grin across her face Olivia said, "Thank you Joanne, once I track down Brian I'll get him to call you" She turns around and leaves down the stairs. As Brian's mom closes her front door.

Olivia got into her car out the front of Joanne Cassidy's place and sat there for a minute. Cassidy had talked about her to his mom, his mom she repeated in her head. Joanne knew who she was. She didn't really care what Cassidy had told his mom, that wasn't what she was thinking. It was just the fact that he had mentioned her to his mom. Olivia turns over the ignition and heads towards Amaro's. He'd been missing in action all day and so she thought he would have had to have been home sulking, plus she didn't want to call him as he would have just hung up on her. It takes her about 35mins to get to Amaros as it's the end of the evening peak.

**Thursday May 17****th**** -Detective Amaro's apartment**

Amaro's sitting in his living room. There are photos and notes littering the floor and a few empty bottles lying around. He gets up to answer the knock at the door. He opens the door to her.

"_Oooooollllliiivvvviiiiaaa, what's up?" he asks her_

"_What's up? You tell me." A clearly pissed Olivia asks Nick to explain himself._

Olivia tells Nick she's knows about his bathroom meeting with Cassidy and that he was the last person he was seen with. Nick told Olivia that he needed some answers and preceded to tell Olivia what information Brian had said. He let slip that he volunteered this information after he had held a gun to Cassidy's head. A shocked Olivia grabbed the bottle of beer off Amaro and went to head outside to talk some more not wanting to wake Nick's family. Nick explained they weren't there and that they had left for DC. Olivia now realizing the extent of Nicks worries right now she apologized and told him to show up to work tomorrow.

Olivia gets into her car at Nicks place as her phone starts to ring. She gets out her phone from her pocket and see's that it's Brian. She doesn't waste a second, she slides answer on her phone. "Brian, I've been trying to track you down, Paula said you hadn't been taking her calls is everything ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah Liv, I'm good, just had to cut loose for a while. Bart found a bug last night, and I've spent the day today cleansing his apartment of them. Couldn't get away to touch base until now. He has gotten a little paranoid" Brian explains his absence to Olivia.

"So your good?" She asked him.

"Yeah Liv. Hey Bart's agreed to hand over some evidence from when Delia's goons game and ransacked the place a few weeks ago. You think some of New Yorks finest can come and meet with us tomorrow at the loft?" He asked her.

"Ugh yeah sure I guess" She responded.

Brian continued to explain "I've got Ganzel on board to helping the NYPD out with the Delia and Cragen issues. I've told him he can trust SVU. Finding the bugs actually helped me to convince him to co-operate"

"Got it, I send Tutuola and Rollins. Delia's Grand Jury is tomorrow and I'd like to attend for Cragen" She told Brian.

"So I wont see you?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe after court" she answered him. "Hey Brian, I'm glad your ok" she let him know what she was thinking.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I am…and do me a favor, can you call your mom?" She asked him.

"Why?" Brian questioned Olivia. Wanting to know why that request had come out of nowhere.

"Well I did spend half my afternoon trying to track you down, I spoke to your mom, who led me to Amaro and well then you called" She explained.

"That's some detective work Liv, so I guess you know about Amaro and I little bathroom catch-up?" He asked Olivia.

"Yeah about that Brian. I know you said to keep an eye on him and I am doing my best believe me. He's going through some issues at home and I'm thinking that's half his issues at the moment. He's a good cop, he's just letting this case get to him because he let his guard down a bit with Carissa" Olivia tried to explain her partners mind set to Brian.

"Hey listen, I gotta roll. I'll call ya when I can" Brian says goodbye to Olivia barely giving her time to respond. Argh, the life of a UC she thought.

*********I'm trying my hardest NOT to include too much dialogue from the show. I could get lazy and just say watch the episode, but that would be very Lazy. I'm trying only to have dialogue that relates to Olivia and Brian. This was my longest chapter yet, but I felt important to the story.************


	9. Doing Laundry

Chapter Nine – Doing Laundry

**Friday May 18****th**

As planned Olivia turned up to the Supreme Court hearing of Delia Wilson, it took most of the morning.

Fin and Amanda went to Bart Ganzels loft to get the evidence Cassidy had promised Olivia the night before. Fin took the bag of evidence from Cassidy at Ganzels and took it to the Lab for testing.

Amanda joined Olivia in the park with Paula Foster. It was where her daughter had therapy each day, and was not far from the precinct. The detectives pushed Paula for a deal with Ganzel, so he might flip and provide evidence to finally nail Delia and get Cragen off the hook.

They had finally been able to get somewhere in the investigation, things where looking up for the detectives of the Special Victims Unit. They just had to wait for the results of the forensics tests on the bag of goodies that had been picked up from Bart Ganzels loft.

All the detectives headed home around 5pm, wish was early for them, especially on a Friday night.

Olivia gets in her door around 5:45pm. It had been nearly two weeks since the Commissioners Sons bachelor's party, the investigation into the murdered escort had started it all. This mess with Cragen, the investigation into Delia & Bart, the warring Madam's of New York City. And in-between all of this Olivia had to navigate around Cassidy and his undercover operation, plus the possibility of her and Hayden's being found out by everyone. She was walking around her apartment tidying as she went when she got to her hamper she realized it had been over a week since she had done her laundry. She thought well there's no time like the present. She realized how sad this all looked, a women who is married to her job whose only spare time this week is Friday night and she chooses her to do her Laundry. But then she remembered what Brian had told her last weekend, that he often did his on a Saturday night because that's when he was least needed as all the escorts where out having their own fun. I wonder if Brian did his laundry on a Friday night too? Well there's only one-way to find out Olivia thought.

Olivia grabbed her phone off her kitchen bench and sent Cassidy the following text. _[I do my Laundry Friday nights, care to join me?]_

Olivia took her phone with her into her bedroom and through it onto her bed as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Friday May 18****th**** - Aspen Cleaners 110 W 86th St**

Cassidy walked into the 86th street Laundromat around 9pm. Olivia was already there, she did not notice him walk in and he noticed this so he took the opportunity to admire her slowing his pace as he walked towards her. Olivia was bending over with her back to the front of the shop putting her first load into the washer when she sprung up realizing someone had put his or her basket on the machine next to hers.

"Brian, you of all people should know never to make a cop jump" Olivia said to him. As she looked down at his bag, she realized it had only beers in it, no clothes.

"Hey, Liv" He greeted her.

"Where are your clothes?" She asked him.

"I didn't really want to lug it all across town, I've just come to keep a pretty lady company" He laughed a little as he said that.

"Really? When I text, I didn't think you would come" She stated.

"Liv, I enjoyed the other night at dinner, I wanted to see you again. And if that means having dinner at midnight and helping you do your laundry at 9pm on a Friday night…. I'm not complaining" he responded.

"How'd you get away this time" She asks him.

"I actually told Bart I had a hot date…I told the truth" He smiled responding to her question

"So that explains your shinny shoes and leather jacket, and lack of dirty clothes to do laundry, your on a date, I'm a lucky girl" she winked at him. She was placing the laundry powder, putting her coins and starting the machine as they talked.

"How's Cragen?" He asked.

"He is hanging in there, he is separated from gen pop so he is safe, for now" she explained to him.

"I'm sure Paula will figure it all out, everybody will win in the end" he tried to reassure her.

"Hey Brian, I need to ask you something" Olivia declared.

"Shoot" he said. Grabbing two beers, opening them and giving one to Olivia.

"Paula mentioned that the taps on Ganzel had confirmed Cragen had been seeing escorts, and as much as I didn't want to know about that little secret I can't help but think there might be more I don't know" Olivia was dancing around actually asking him a question.

"I respect that you are undercover, I really do, but are you holding anything back"? She asked him.

"Liv, I wouldn't hold anything back that I thought would help the captain. Your right everybody has secrets, but I don't for a second think Cragen was involved, I still got my money on Delia" he answered her.

"Ok" she replied simply.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her

"I'm fine Brian, just a little rattled by what Paula told me about the captain amongst other things" she answered.

"What other things?" he asked her. They were both now sitting up on the washing machines, a basket separating them, their legs hanging over the front of the machines.

Olivia exhaled and looked down at her beer. "I guess I was a little surprised as to the reach of the investigation that you're apart of, especially when she told me Brass and DA's are involved. I had a thing with a DA a while back, she knew about that" continued to talk to her beer.

"David Hayden" Brian said interrupting her

"You did know, I thought you might, I'm not surprised anymore actually who knows, its over now anyways" she explained to him.

"Liv, like tonight, it stays between you and me" He told her

"Thank you" she said holding her beer out to clink his.

Olivia then went on to talk about SVU and who had come and gone since he had been there. She told him more about Elliot and how hard it was getting used to new people in the team. They were talking for a good 30mins, whilst Olivia's first load was being done. Cassidy talked about how after he left SVU he went to Narcotics and spent a little time in Vice, and that he had often thought about her and the team back at SVU. Especially her he told her.

"Another?" he asked her

"Sure, but lets have it at mine, its not far. This load shouldn't be too long, Ill hang it out at home" She said. A second later the bell rang indicating that the wash cycle had finished. Olivia put the wet clean clothes in her basket and put her phone in her pants pocket. "Come on let's go" She said as she grabbed her phone and headed for the door.

Friday May 18th – Olivia Bensons apartment.

It was 9:50pm when Olivia put the keys in her front door to let her and Cassidy into her apartment. He was carrying her basket and he had placed the beers on top of the wet clothes. She held the door open for him as he walked inside the apartment with her basket of clothes. "On the bench is fine, Brian". She said as he walked past her and into her kitchen.

"This is nice" Brian said as he placed the kitchen bench. As Olivia locked the door behind them and latching the chain.

"Here, let me put those in the fridge" Olivia grabbed two of the four remaining beers and placed them in fridge next to the ones already in her fridge. Brian opened two beers that had been kept out.

"Cheers" they both said in unison as Brian handed Olivia a beer in the kitchen.

"Come sit" Olivia said walking from he Kitchen into her lounge towards her couch. He followed and they sat down on opposite ends of the couch yet facing each other.

"What are we doing Liv?" He asked her, blinding her a bit with his direct question.

"Catching up" Olivia responded

"Really, Liv?" he questioned her.

"Brian, I'm not going to lie, it's been great to see you during this case. And I kind of feel guilty the way I handled things 13 years ago, I didn't handle it well back then. I would really like to apologize for that, it's not me, its not who I am anymore" She tried to explain to him as she moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh, she continued. "I've been in this job so long now, yet I'm still where I was 13 years ago…alone. I guess seeing you again made me realize that whilst everyone else has moved on, I'm still here doing my job and not much else. I keep thinking that maybe I was wrong about you all those years ago and that this is the universes way of telling me"

"Gotta say Liv, I'm not sure what you want." He said

"Well what I want right now is for you to kiss me" Olivia said.

"On the lips?" Brian grinned as he asked her

"Don't be an ass" She stated.

With that he lent in and kissed her on the lips, putting his hands around her head through her soft hair and really pulling her in. He navigated around her mouth and tongue for a minute before pulling away. "Like that?" He asked.

"Exactly like that" She agreed in a whisper.

She went from kneeling next to him then moved herself onto his lap, placing her legs to one side over his. They both held each other with two hands at the base of the back of the neck and kissed deeply and passionately some more.

"This is nice" he said.

"Can you stay?" She asked him pulling away from him a little to look into his eyes. Hers eyes full and not moving from his.

"I can, are you sure you want me too?" He asked her.

"I'm sure, I wont hurt you Cassidy, I'll be gentle" she said with a smirk.

"Now that's the Olivia I remember" He said back.

"Ok then" She started kissing him again.

She started to roam around his chest with her hands, alternating from around the back to the front as she continued to kiss him. She could feel his erection getting bigger in his pants. She shifted herself off his lap and back on the lounge beside him. She nuzzled at his neck, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt a bit. She put her hand in on his chest underneath his shirt as she kissed him back on his mouth then back down his neck towards his chest. Olivia next moved one hand over his chest and down to his pants. She massaged and held his erection through is pants as he let out a little moan. She kept one hand on his pants and lent into his chest with the other as she again kissed him deeply using every part of her mouth and tongue to kiss him, he now had his hands up underneath her top and all over her back. She pulled away and sucked on his bottom lip as she did sitting up a little now she used both hands to undo his belt and then undo his zipper. She pulled down his pants then underwear at the front, his erect penis standing attention once it was released from the confines of his clothes. "Hey there, just as I remember" Olivia said looking at his penis.

She had always remembered him to have quiet the package downstairs, she could feel herself getting turned on just thinking about him being inside her again.

"Wow Liv, your not wasting anytime, are you?"

"I'm just trying to make things up to you" She said she grabbed his erection with her right hand and spread his legs with her left so she could get in closer to him. She was now sitting on the floor between his knees.

"I don't believe we've done this before Cassidy"

"Done what" He asked.

"This" She said. And with that she place her mouth on, around and down the shaft of his penis, taking him in as far as she could before slowing puling up him with her mouth, locking her eyes with his as she went.

From the little she remembers of the night she spent with Cassidy all those years ago, she's pretty sure they didn't do this. Last time it was a un co-ordinated drunkin mess of arms and legs. Very little foreplay.

She continued to pleasure him with her mouth on his penis, moving slowly at first and then making her rhythym quicker. He started to moan and said "This feels so good Liv" as he placed a hand up around the back of her ear and scrunched her hair.

She continued her mission in pleasuring him. She could feel him start to move along with her, and he started to groan loader as she quickened the movements of her mouth up and down his penis. The whole time moving her hands over his chest and back down to his penis to guide her mouth around him.

"Liv, I'm…" He couldn't finish

"I know I can feel you" Knowing that full well that he was close to exploding. She put both her hands around the base of his penis and quicken her movements even more. I few moments later she could feel him explode inside her mouth as she continued to suck up and down his penis, not stopping until he stopped shaking.

They were interrupted by Cassidy's cell ringing. "Shit" Brian said. As Olivia sat back a bit and leaned over to grab her beer.


End file.
